


Wishes

by Lilover131



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: Birthday, Cute, Family, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 17:24:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15320469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilover131/pseuds/Lilover131
Summary: ONESHOT. Being the leader of the Li clan is tough, especially when you're under pressure to produce heirs. Yelan was always wishing that she would have a child with magical abilities, and on Syaoran's first birthday, her wish came true.





	Wishes

**Author's Note:**

> Lilover131: I’m working on getting chapter nine up of Heart of Gold, but in the meantime, enjoy this little oneshot that came to me all of a sudden. I wrote it to celebrate Syaoran’s birthday this year, so I hope you all enjoy it!

Yelan Li sat outside on the front porch of the Li manor, sipping her tea and reading one of the texts left behind by her ancestor Clow Reed. He was most certainly a peculiar man from what she had read of his words, but his insight on the world and magic was rather eye opening. She was inspired by some of his ideals, and she felt this made her a better magician. It might have partially been why she was the strongest in the clan and thus chosen to be the leader.

Naturally, she had magic being a part of his lineage, but blood was not necessarily a sure thing in inheriting magic, and Yelan had learned that through her four beautiful daughters. They were all born without magic, despite being still distantly related to Clow, the strongest magician to have ever lived. Surprisingly, she had even heard rumors that even the oldest clan in Europe had yet to find magic in their youngest child. 

Syaoran, Yelan’s youngest child and only son, was a year old today, and she had wondered since the day he was born if he would be the one to finally inherit magic. As the leader of the Li clan, there was quite a bit of pressure to produce an heir, and though her daughters were strong in many ways, magic was what the clan needed. If she did not, then someone else would certainly take over once she stepped down from the position. 

When Futtie, Shiefa, Fanren, and Feimei were born, they were practically the same in every single way. People often mistook them for quadruplets and were surprised to see how similar they were, despite all being different ages. They were lovely and lively girls, and Yelan loved them very much. 

Syaoran, however, was very different when he was born. He hardly ever cried, and when he did, it seemed to be over nothing. It was as if he had seen or felt something scary around him. And there were times when he would gaze up at Yelan with big amber eyes that almost appeared to be reading and observing her. 

Once Yelan had stepped into his nursery to watch him as he slept, and the moment she stepped inside the room, his eyes opened, and he turned his head to look at her. Could he sense her nearby? Yelan was hopeful. She always wished…

The weather was beautiful on this day as she read her book, and she smiled upon hearing Syaoran’s giggles as his father lifted him into the air and bounced him gently. He looked so much like his father, sharing his shaggy chocolate brown locks and slightly tan skin. His eyes, on the other hand, were a lovely green, and that was where his and Yelan’s daughters gained their beautiful eye colors. Syaoran, when born with his golden amber eyes, was described by his father as ‘having a fire within him’. Wei, their precious family friend, upon seeing him for the first time, said that this color meant he would be a very kind person filled with warmth. Yelan hoped that both of these were true. 

The woman turned her eyes back to her book as her husband gently placed Syaoran back onto the ground and gripped his little hand to help him practice his walking. The young child took a few good steps before flopping over, and his father sat beside him, watching as his son gently pawed at a dandelion in front of him. The man delicately plucked the dandelion and blew into it, sending the little seedlings into the air. 

“When you blow it, you get to make a wish”

Syaoran’s eyes lit up at the new discovery, and he swayed his arms around trying to catch the seeds before trying to grab at a dandelion of his own. He plucked it from the ground and with his tiny breaths, tried to blow it, but it only seemed to partially work. Syaoran pouted slightly, unsatisfied with this outcome, and when he focused on the flower, a sudden gust of wind blew in and quite expertly blew off the remaining seedlings. He looked to his father, who was wide eyed and rather stunned at the action. 

“Yelan…” 

The man didn’t move from his position, and he hadn’t spoken loud enough to grab her attention from the texts she was reading. However, as she was reading, Yelan’s attention was broken as the pages began to flip violently from the gust of wind that blew across the porch. Her tea cup fell over from the force and spilled all over the table. She quickly gathered the book to keep it from damage, and when she gazed over to the garden, she had not expected to see what she did. 

Her husband was smiling brightly with wild, wind swept hair, staring in awe as a brilliant wisp of wind came through and brushed across every dandelion in the garden. The many seedlings were floating through the air like feathers, and Syaoran giggled excitedly at his work. 

“Yelan! He has…” 

“…Magic….!” 

Yelan finished the sentence for him, finding herself somewhat overwhelmed by the moment. She had finally produced a child with magic, but now that she could properly sense it, it was almost unreal how strong it was for his age. 

The woman rushed from the porch and knelt down to her child, pulling him into an embrace. 

“He’s something special, Yelan” 

Her husband said as he placed a gentle hand on her back. She nodded in agreement and kissed Syaoran’s forehead. 

“This is a blessing, and he will learn to use his gifts for good. I want him to be a strong and fiercely kind leader. One who will protect all within the clan, magic or not…” 

Syaoran gazed up at her, as if he understood the meaning of her words, and he smiled at her with such warmth that she could not help but feel it in her heart. 

“Happy birthday, my precious son…may all your wishes come true” 

** Present Day **

“Happy birthday, Syaoran-kun!” 

Syaoran turned to Sakura as she placed a homemade cake in front of him on the table. He blinked and blushed in surprise at the kind gesture. 

“…For me?” 

She nodded and gave him that smile that always seemed to make him melt. There was a single candle lit on the cake, and the emerald eyed girl brought his attention to it. 

“I know you like chocolate, so I hope the cake turned out all right. I tried really hard to follow the recipe. But first, blow out the candle and make a wish!” 

Syaoran smiled warmly, remembering his mother telling the story of how he struggled to blow a dandelion on his first birthday. Effortlessly, he blew out the candle and gazed up to the girl he loved so dearly. 

“I already have everything I want…” 

**THE END**


End file.
